


Habits

by Silence_burns



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen, M/M, having a crush on one is even harder, we're cheeky, working as an MTF agent can be hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Based on: “Imagine working with Kandomere.”
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Reader, Kandomere (Bright)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Habits

The elevator’s door opened with a quiet, simple sound as you walked out with a coffee in one hand and a few files in the other.

The whole floor seemed dead but you couldn’t really blame the people for that - it was getting late even for the hardest working MTF officers. No one wanted to stay there all night long, no matter how much they loved their job - they still needed the comfort of their own home, maybe family too. Of course, that wasn’t the case with your boss.

You knocked on his door even though it was just a formality given that he wouldn’t go anywhere anytime soon. He had a bunch of files to fill after the last case and he still had plenty of time to spare.

Marching in, you weren’t surprised Kandomere hasn’t even moved from his desk.

“Hope it’s alright,” you said with a soft smile, putting the coffee on his right.

Standing so close, you could clearly smell the expensive cologne no one else on the floor would be able to afford. Well, maybe some of the other elves in the precinct could, but you didn’t meet them often.

“It always is,” Kandomere leaned back on his chair, forgetting the quill for a moment. “Thank you.”

He fixed a loose strand of silky blue hair with a careless gesture, taking a sip of the drink. You worked together long enough to know what he needed and when, probably better than himself sometimes.

“I’m just saying, but the papers really won’t escape through the night.”

If you weren’t watching, you would miss the tiny raise of a perfectly shaped eyebrow. For a moment you wondered how expensive the beauty salon was.

“Montehugh asked you to do this again?”

“Only for the past three days, but thankfully, your habits don’t really change so today I could use just my own good will. And worry.”

“You worry too much.”

“For my pay grade? Definitely.”

The snort was almost perfectly masked, but it still made you proud. The Elves may not be the most light-headed bundles of joy as a race, but your boss deserved to be at least a little bit less serious from time to time. Of course, you were doing it completely for him, and not because you just enjoyed watching him more relaxed and easier. Totally.

“Boss, you’re gonna overwork yourself,” you added, but without the previous smile. “There’s nothing you have to deal on asap.”

“Maybe that’s just how I like to spend my evenings?”

“It’s past 2. You should sleep.”

He glanced at the watch, but remained reserved as always. You knew you wouldn’t change his mind, but it never stopped you from trying. At least, even after a sleepless night, Kandomere would still show up at work in the morning looking fresh and perfect. In moments like this, you wished you were born an Elf.

“Now that I fulfilled my duty, I’ll head back home if I may,” you walked around his desk, heading to the door. “And leave you with all of this, as a bad employee that I am.”

“With that kind of attitude, you won’t get any raise soon,” you’ve heard behind your back.

“I definitely deserve it, given how many hours of beauty sleep I give up every day just to make sure you know how much you hurt me. Goodnight, boss.”

“Goodnight.”

Left in the dull silence of his office, Kandomere let his thoughts wander loosely over the perfect aroma of coffee and a pile of files.

If you weren’t so cheeky, you may have earned the raise sooner, but now… it would be a true shame to break the daily briefing. 


End file.
